Tomcat
Tomcat is a fursona created by ExpitheCat around early 2011. Unlike GB or ThomPony, Tomcat was more of a private OC and was not used at all for Roblox RPs, however ExpitheCat has drawn pictures of him that date back to 2011. Design Originally, Tomcat was a plain orange cat, wearing no clothes and not having any other designs other than being an orange cat. It wasn't until around 2016 when drawings that used Tomcat began adding more to his design, with him being given clothes and hair. In the 2016 variations of Tomcat, he is shown having brown hair and wearing a purple-ish coat with a white T-shirt underneath. He also began having a lighter shade of orange under his nose, a design choice that ExpitheCat currently uses when designing OCs. Personality Tomcat is an introverted, shy cat that enjoys gaming and likes to be with his friends. He enjoys going on adventures and likes to see the world, however he often feels anxiety about himself and sometimes feel guilty about his past and his actions. History and Use ExpitheCat came up with Tomcat around Winter or Spring 2011, with his original name being "Cool Cat" but being changed to Tomcat due to ExpitheCat liking that name better. He was originally thought of as the possible protagonist of a series that ExpitheCat would "someday" make as a comic or cartoon. At the time, ExpitheCat considered Tomcat a character that would be used for drawings on his own time and was never intended for use with RPs, being largely kept under wraps for the next few years. That said, he has posted and dug up MS painted pictures of Tomcat from his Facebook and from a flash drive his mother found. After a few years, however, Tomcat became an inactive fursona character due to not being drawn or used. In early 2015, after his plans of making a series came back, Tomcat was brought into light again, and around late 2015 or early 2016, he began discussing with some of his other friends that he had a fursona that had not been published. In March 2016, he drew a picture of Tomcat with a newer design, showing him playing presumably a 2DS and used it as his Deviantart profile picture, making this the first official public use of Tomcat. Over time, he began considering design changes for Tomcat going on from the picture he posted. In July 2016, ExpitheCat created a new picture of Tomcat with the addition of having a hairstyle. Around this time, Tomcat ended up being used as his profile name and picture on a forum site that he planned to use for his series, however the forum site was taken down by the creators a month later. Afterwards, Tomcat ended up being slowly discontinued as ExpitheCat's fursona. Due to him not liking the current design and state of Tomcat and him generally wanting to move on, he created an all new fursona with personality traits from Tomcat named Expi, who was given a generally nicer color scheme and a more refined look. This essentially confirmed the discontinuation of Tomcat. Trivia * Despite being discontinued as ExpitheCat's "primary" fursona, Tomcat may likely appear as a minor character in The Two Cats. *Tomcat is one of the only two "major" ExpitheCat characters who wears clothes, the other being Edison, one of the main characters of Town of Anibi. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Fursonas